


The Mocha Instruments

by midnightninja14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Magnus let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that morning as he strolled along the sidewalk, eyes glancing around as he searched for his destination.Really, why on earth did his friend have to be so particular about his morning beverages?





	The Mocha Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually wrote this two years ago, during the first season or something of the show? I haven't kept up with it as much aside from the things I see on tumblr lmao, so while I know things have really escalated and relationships between characters have changed a lot, I'm not 100% on all the details (and I'm lazy to edit this to try and accommodate for what's happened in the show so far). 
> 
> So yeah, just keep in mind this was written in 2016. It's been sitting in my docs for a while and I still liked what I had wrote for this AU, so I thought I'd finally just post it! Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Magnus let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that morning as he strolled along the sidewalk, eyes glancing around as he searched for his destination. He grumbled under his breath, something unintelligible involving Ragnor and the man’s particular taste in tea. Magnus adored his long-time friend (most of the time) and when Ragnor had called him that morning and asked if Magnus would be so kind as to buy him a drink before he went to class (while not so subtly implying that if Magnus refused Ragnor might let the true details of what _really_ happened during that vacation to Peru slip to Raphael) who was Magnus to deny his very, _very_ dear old friend?

Of course, what Ragnor failed to inform Magnus of beforehand was that while he did want tea, it had to be from a particular cafe that was nowhere near Ragnor’s little bookstore. No, for whatever reason, the tea from the Starbucks literally smack dab in the middle of the area between the bookstore and the building Magnus had his class in was just--in Ragnor’s words--not _adequate_.

Which left Magnus walking away from the main street where Ragnor worked and his lecture was, and onto another street he rarely visited, searching for some little cafe with an idiotic name like “The Mortal Instruments” or something like that. Honestly, the drinks better be worth it, otherwise Magnus might end up spiking Ragnor’s precious tea with _salt_. It was much too early in the morning to be wandering aimlessly down the street, trying to find--

_There_. Magnus noted with an amused huff of breath as he stopped in front of the small building that the name of the cafe was in fact “The Mocha Instruments”, which made more sense for a coffee shop. (Though, it’s not like the name “Starbucks” made much sense as it seemingly had nothing to do with coffee.)

He let out a soft sigh, glad to have finally found the shop and not even bothering to check if the place was open as he pulled at the door handle, looking up in time just as the man standing on the opposite side of the doorway did, their wide eyes meeting as they both stiffened in surprise.

Magnus was stunned by the sudden appearance of broad shoulders, full pink lips, high cheekbones, dark messy hair and those _eyes_ \--what color were they? Green when the light caught them just so, almost appearing blue but changing, darkening as they escaped the sunlight’s glare and instead moved to meet Magnus’s gaze again-- _hazel_.

He absentmindedly wondered if angels existed because this stranger was _beautiful_ even in a black apron covered with splatters of flour; Magnus finally smirked up at the taller man, delighting in the soft blush that had blossomed high on the other man’s cheeks. “Why, hello to you too, pretty boy. I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting, because I would _definitely_ remember you.”

“I-I… Alec. My name’s Alec Lightwood.” Alec shot him a shy smile before he cleared his throat, reaching for something behind Magnus--and good _god_ get a load of those _arms_. The muscles were practically straining against the material of the short-sleeve black shirt Alec was wearing, and if the way Alec’s cheeks had darkened were any indication, he had noticed the rather obvious way Magnus was ogling him but chose not to acknowledge it as he spoke hurriedly, “Sorry, I was--the sign, we’re open now so I was just flipping the sign.”

“Ah, so you work here…” Magnus managed to rip his gaze away from the very nice, very _muscular_ arm right beside his head, looking back at Alec’s face with a charming grin as Alec seemed to fumble with something behind Magnus’s head before letting out a small exhale as he dropped his arm back to his side and moved back a few steps so Magnus had room to enter the cafe, the door shutting behind them with a soft chime of a bell. “If that’s the case, I’ll most certainly have to come again. Alec, was it? Is that short for Alexander, perhaps?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. Though no one actually calls me that.”

“Pleased to meet you, Alexander! My name is Magnus Bane.” Alec blinked at the use of his full name, but didn’t say anything to correct Magnus, which Magnus took to mean that he could continue using it as he pleased, fixing Alec with a bright grin.

“I-It’s… Uh, it’s um, nice to meet you.” Alec stuttered, before he froze suddenly, sniffing at the air and glancing towards the door leading to what Magnus assumed was a kitchen. “Shit.”

Before Magnus could even inquire as to what was wrong, Alec had already disappeared behind the counter and into the back room. He couldn't help gaping at the speed in which the man had disappeared (and at the rather firm ass he had caught a glance of), quickly shaking himself from his reverie and instead deciding to finally peruse the food and drinks offered in the cafe. Magnus pulled out his phone to double check the details of the drink Ragnor wanted, before glancing over the menu to pick a drink for himself. As he was considering between different types of lattes, Alec appeared from behind the doors, holding what looked to be a tray of steaming croissants. He looked a little sheepish as he started placing croissants in the display case, meeting Magnus’s eyes for a moment, “...Sorry about that, I almost forgot I still had them baking in the oven.”

That explained the flour on the apron. Magnus smirked easily, “Ah, so you’re the baker then? Explains the nice set of _buns_ you have there…”

Alec nearly dropped a croissant, clearly catching the innuendo in the words. The man swallowed, choosing not to say anything about it and instead chose a safer topic. “Y-yeah, I bake. It’s why I was here so early, getting the pastries prepared and making sure the place was clean.”

Thinking about Alexander bent over while scrubbing tables and the counter down probably wasn't the best idea so early in the morning. Or his muscular arms, those eyes hazy with lust, lips kiss-bruised- _-abort abort_! “And what about serving customers? You can't possibly tell me you do it all alone?”

“Oh, no, I don’t.” Alec finished putting all the croissants away, his eyes sweeping over the other available items to make sure everything was in place. “See, it’s--my family owns the place, so it’s usually me and two of my siblings that take care of everything, plus some friends of ours.”

“You have siblings?”

“Yeah. Two of them help out. They usually serve customers while I bake things.”

“A shame your pretty face isn't out here more often; I’d love to be served by you everyday.”

Magnus covered his chuckle with a cough as Alec’s cheeks tinted pink once more, and he couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the man was, especially as Alec stammered a bit as he spoke, “I-I.. R-right, well, I mean…”

The door opened then with a high-pitched _ding_ and both men turned to look as a beautiful woman with long, dark hair strolled in. Her ruby red lips curved up into a smirk as she glanced between Alec and Magnus, her brown eyes dancing with mischief. “Big brother, you aren’t keeping this handsome man waiting, are you? Where are your manners?”

Magnus laughed as Alec spluttered, “Izzy! N-no! I was just--! ...I’m going back to the kitchen, so get over here and do your _job_.”

Her amused giggles echoed throughout the cafe as Alec disappeared into the kitchens again, and the woman quickly got behind the counter and donned an apron, washing her hands before facing Magnus with a bright smile. “Hi! Welcome to The Mocha Instruments, my name’s Isabelle--and oh my god, you’re Magnus Bane, aren’t you?”

“A pleasure, Isabelle.” Magnus greeted her with a friendly nod, “I am indeed. You know me?”

“Who doesn’t? Your parties are famous, and I also follow you on Instagram. Your designs and makeup looks are _amazing_.”

“You flatter me, my dear, thank you!  And would you happen to be the same Isabelle Lightwood from Youtube? I recognize you from your makeup tutorials as well; I aspire to have the same eyeliner wing game as you do.”

“That’s me! I wish I could pull off half of the looks you can.” Isabelle looked delighted, taking out her phone. “We should totally take a picture for instagram together, if you want to, that is!”

“I would love that. A quick selfie, maybe? Tag me and I’ll make sure to follow you.” The pair took a quick picture on Isabelle’s phone, and she promised to upload it when she had the chance. Back in work-mode, Isabelle took his order of one medium salted caramel latte and a large earl grey latte for Ragnor. As Isabelle set to work on Ragnor’s order, Magnus decided to ask about what had been on his mind--or more specifically, _who_. “Would you mind telling me, Isabelle… is your brother seeing anyone currently?”

Isabelle blinked up at him, before grinning wolfishly, eyes alight with mirth. “As a matter of fact, my big brother is painfully into men and dreadfully single. Alec actually hasn’t--”

“Izzy,” The sudden voice had them both glancing back to where Alec was exiting the kitchens, his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. “What haven’t I done, exactly?”

She only fixed him with an innocent smile, beckoning him forward with a shake of her head. “You haven’t given Magnus his order, Alec. He’s been here long enough, and I’m taking care of the other drink; help me out, here? A medium salted caramel latte.”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together before he let out a small sigh, grabbing a cup and starting to prepare the drink. Magnus watched him like a hawk, his eyes not straying from Alec’s form as he admired the man. He still couldn’t help wondering about how muscular Alec was, perhaps he worked out or did some sort of sport? Magnus lost himself in thought for a few moments over the possibilities of what sport Alec might play (and also distracted himself with thinking about Alec at the gym), blinking back as he noted that Alec was nearly done with his drink. It wouldn’t hurt to try and gather a little more info. “So, Alexander… I doubt you spend all your time in this cafe. Do you attend Idris University too?”

“...Yeah.” Alec spared him a glance before returning his pretty gaze to the drink he was finishing, topping it off with some whipped cream and closing the cup before handing it carefully to Magnus, who beamed and took the latte. Magnus let their fingers brush intentionally, biting back a smirk at the way Alec seemed hyper-aware of the contact, if his light blush was anything to go by.

“Good to know! I do hope I see more of you around campus.” Magnus lifted the lid, blowing into the coffee to cool it down a bit before he popped the lid back on and took a sip, letting out a pleased sigh at the taste. “Mm, though I _definitely_ will be coming back here. And not only for the delicious drinks.”

Alec flushed darker as Magnus shot him a wink, clearing his throat as the tips of his ears tinted pink. Isabelle snorted, handing Magnus the other drink before turning to her brother. “As much as I’d love for this to continue, I’m assuming you have a class to get to?”

“Oh, damn it all, you’re right.” Magnus let out a sigh, checking the time on his phone. Thankfully, he still had time to bring Ragnor the tea before heading to class. Remembering how insistent Ragnor was about this little endeavor, Magnus was certain of the fact Ragnor had planned it for a reason. And glancing at Alec once more, he could hazard a guess as to why. “Time flies when around gorgeous people, I suppose.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Magnus.” Isabelle said, her tone teasing.

“Well, I certainly hope so. Speaking of which… ” Magnus took another sip of his latte before smirking at Alec, “Alexander, my coffee may be hot… but you’re a thousand times hotter.”

Alec started coughing as though he had choked on something and Isabelle’s laughter echoed in Magnus’s ears as he walked out of the small cafe after giving them both a wave of goodbye. Making his way back to Ragnor’s bookstore, Magnus’s thoughts still circled around the Lightwood siblings. He could see himself easily becoming good friends with Isabelle, and Alec was _interesting_. Attractive though he seemed unaware of the fact, and the way he blushed coupled with his soft rare smiles was utterly enticing. Plus, Magnus had a thing for dark hair and pretty eyes.

A fact Ragnor was well aware of, if his smug look and knowing eyes at the smile still on Magnus’s face when he had walked into the bookstore were anything to go by. Magnus rolled his eyes, handing his friend the drink with a scoff, “Stop it.”

Ragnor just snickered, “I did tell you before your type was obvious.”

Magnus was glad he had asked Isabelle for a special addition to Ragnor’s drink, smirking as he left the store and heard Ragnor sputtering in disgust behind him after taking a sip of his salty tea.

On his way to class, a notification beep from his phone informed him that he had been tagged in a photo on Instagram, and Magnus knew immediately who it had to be. He grinned as he liked the picture posted by one user named Izzy_Lightwood, quick to follow her back and add a little comment: _My new favorite barista! @Izzy_Lightwood_.

It was an added bonus that Isabelle’s instagram was full of not only pictures of her and her fabulous looks, but Magnus could see quite a few of her older brother as well. Coupled with the meeting with the boy this morning, plus Ragnor’s face as he had taken the first sip of his tea--Magnus felt a little on top of the world.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, and Magnus was smiling as he made his way to class with a delicious latte in one hand and his phone with pictures of the cute boy open in the other.

 

* * *

 

After Magnus had visited the cafe again when he was done with classes, he was disappointed to find that Alec wasn't there, but fortunately ran into Isabelle who was getting ready to leave for the day. She had been kind enough to inform Magnus of what Alec’s schedule usually was, and the best times to catch him; the man had completely missed the devious glint in her eyes before she left, instead occupied by his own thoughts on what he should do then. But Magnus still had come all that way and after failing to see Alec again, he thought he deserved a treat.

Imagine his surprise when he recognized the girl at the register. “Biscuit?”

The girl who was something of a childhood friend, Clary, looked up in shock before a sweet smile lit up her face. “Magnus! Hi! It's been awhile; how have you been?”

“I’ve been well, and you? I wasn't aware you worked here.” Magnus resisted the urge to pat the girl’s head, and had she not been wearing a hat he might’ve ruffled her near-orange hair.

“Yeah, I started recently! I even dragged Simon along, remember him?” Clary pointed towards her bespectacled friend who was making a drink, the boy pausing to greet Magnus with a small wave.

“Ah yes, how could I forget Sherwin?”

Clary snorted at the offended expression Simon had on his face as Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. Biting back a fit of giggles, Clary cleared her throat, still grinning up at Magnus. “Anyway, have you been here before?”

“Actually, I came here for the first time this morning. I had the most delightful experience meeting Alexander then, and had hoped to see him again after my classes, but alas.”

Simon handed the finished frappuccino off to the waiting student with a polite smile before turning back to quirk an eyebrow in Magnus’s direction. He glanced between Magnus and Clary before whispering conspiratorially, “Did he just call Alec _delightful_?”

Clary ignored him in favor of clapping happily, “Oh! So _you’re_ the handsome stranger who flirted with Alec this morning! Izzy mentioned it but didn't say it was _you_!”

Simon kept going, unperturbed at having been ignored, “ _Stoic_ , maybe, or quiet and brooding. But delightful? Well, I guess if someone’s got a thing for dark hair and light eyes--"

“Magnus does,” Clary interrupted, saying it as though she had no doubt.

Magnus looked betrayed, “Biscuit, you too?!”

“Doesn’t everyone know?” Clary’s green eyes were wide with innocence, but a smirk played along her lips. “Also Ragnor stopped by earlier; he mentioned something about tainted tea and what your type is. Which I already knew, but I didn’t mind the confirmation!”

“The traitor…” Magnus grumbled, crossing his arms. The soft chime as the bell above the front door signaled a new customer also meant that they’d have to cut the little reunion short. “Ah, I shouldn't hold you any longer. Could I just have a chocolate croissant, please?”

“Sure thing!” Behind her, Simon moved to heat the croissant up while Clary gave Magnus back his change and turned to greet the next customer with a smile. Magnus moved over to where people picked up the things they ordered, slipping his wallet back into his messenger bag just as Simon held out a small wrapped item to him.

“Here you are.”

“Thank you kindly, Samuel.”

“...You just really like screwing with me, don't you?”

Magnus only smirked, “I have no idea what you could be referring to.”

Just before Magnus turned to leave, his attention shifted back to Clary as she called out to him, “Wait, Magnus, I thought you’d like to know… Alec is an archer and he likes cats.”

Oh. Well, wasn't _that_ a lovely image? So the man worked out _and_ he was athletic. He could easily see Alexander with an expression of pure concentration as he pulled an arrow back, the muscles in his arms straining from the movement before relaxing as he let the projectile fly and hit it’s target. _Bullseye_.

And of course Magnus could never date someone who wouldn't get along with Chairman Meow. He’d also have to see how Chairman Meow liked Alexander at some point, but it was still early. All in due time. Chairman Meow’s opinion was very important, after all--anyone the cat didn't like turned out to be a terrible person anyway.

Magnus cleared his throat as he caught both Simon and Clary staring at him, the latter with an amused twinkle to her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Clary, “You know, I don't remember you being quite so _smug_ , Clarissa. What on earth would Jocelyn say?”

She only laughed, not even batting an eye at the use of her full first name. “I think mom would laugh at you too, Magnus. And also agree about you seriously having a type.”

“You mention finding someone with dark hair and pretty eyes attractive _twice_ \--”

“Three times,” Simon chimed in, holding up three fingers and looking proud. “I've kept count of the ones Clary has mentioned to me.”

Magnus let out a dramatic sigh, “Does _everyone_ know about my supposed preferences?”

“...I don’t think Luke does? Wait, no, he probably definitely does, being a cop and all.” Clary amended with a shrug. Magnus fought the urge to groan because of _course_ even Clary’s step-father would somehow know about his totally non-existent obvious tastes--curse Luke’s detective skills! Clary’s voice brought his attention away from his thoughts, “But anyway, Alec’s a good guy; I could see you two being happy together.”

“Quite focused on me, aren’t you? And what of you and the pretty blond boy you mentioned having a crush on when we hung out a few weeks ago? What was his name again? Jason? Justin?”

Magnus fought the urge to chuckle as Clary’s cheeks took on a similar hue to her bright hair.  “Shh! I, uh, I’m dealing with it. Working on it. Yep!”

“Right, of course.” Magnus’s voice wavered over a bit of laughter.

“Oh, quiet you.”

Turning with a snort, he threw the duo a wave over his shoulder, walking towards the door. “Anyway, I appreciate the information, Biscuit. I’ll see you another time! Take care of her, Sheldon.”

“Will do!” Simon called in unison with Clary’s indignant cry of, “Hey! I’m not a child anymore, Magnus!”

Before Magnus could even take another step, Simon’s panicked voice stopped him in his tracks. “W-wait a second, Magnus, uh, Clary has something to tell you!”

Magnus turned with an arched brow, gaze questioning as he took in the pair behind the counter, walking back towards them. “Oh…?”

Simon had frozen, his fingers wrapped around what was presumably his phone, his eyes flickering over the screen quickly. Clary looked utterly confused, lips parted as though about to voice some sort of rebuttal but a soft beep drew her attention to her phone. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she read over the message displayed before she quickly schooled her expression, a glint in her eyes that would have filled Simon with apprehension had he noticed it. “Right! I do! Because _Simon_ is too scared to ask you himself.”

“Wait, what?”

Ignoring Simon’s baffled look, Clary kept trudging on, “See, he’s been really confused about--”

“ _No!_ ” Simon jolted as though he had been shocked, waving his hands at Clary. “I said to forget about that, oh my god, why do you hate me--!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! Simon’s been worried about Raphael--!”

“ _Clary_!”

Magnus let out a sigh, as though he was put out or annoyed, but the way the corners of his lips twitched upward was a clear sign that he was entertained. “Look, Samson, if you’re having some sort of… _gay crisis_ because of Raphael, I can tell you right now that he does in fact also enjoy the company of both men and women.”

“What--no! That’s not it!” Simon’s cheeks turned a bright red while Clary rolled her eyes behind him. “I was just wondering if he actually… likes me or not? Like most of the time I think I annoy him but he’s still pretty nice to me? And if he likes me and is cool with it, I was thinking about asking him to join my band.”

‘ _Nice_?’ Clary mouthed at Magnus with raised brows, to which Magnus gave an exaggerated shrug--because while Raphael was his friend, he could admit the man was rather… hard to get along with. For the most part, Raphael was an asshole, but Magnus also knew that the man cared deeply for his friends (even if he was shit at showing it). At least, he was in Magnus’s opinion, which everyone should quite honestly listen to.

Back to the topic at hand, “You said he’s… _nice_ to you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean he waits for me after class and seems to listen to me whenever I talk? We even text and--”

“Wait, wait, he _texts_ you?” Magnus was absolutely appalled. He was under the impression that Raphael only texted his mother and Ragnor willingly, excluding the group chat they and their old friends were a part of. (He was most certainly not the tiniest bit jealous that Raphael texted this little glasses-wearing chatterbox whom he had only recently met more than Magnus whom he’d known for years, no way in hell.)

“Yes?” Simon tilted his head to the side in confusion and Magnus fought the immature urge to grumble.

“...Right, well, unfortunately I haven’t actually asked him about you and dear Raphael isn’t exactly the most open about his feelings unless they’re of distaste or annoyance.” Seeing the way Simon’s expression fell, looking eerily reminiscent to a kicked puppy, Magnus continued, “However… I’ll try to ask him the next time I see him.”

The grin Simon sent his way was almost blinding, and had the boy been a dog, Magnus was certain his tail would be wagging furiously. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver!”

“Of course I am. Now if that is all…?”

“Actually!” Clary interrupted, a wide smile on her face almost masking the slight panic in her eyes, “You haven't heard about Simon’s band, have you?”

“Well…”

“Simon, go on! Tell him about the music your band plays and the members!”

Before Magnus could even attempt to politely refuse because he could care less about the little band, a voice sounded from behind him. “Clary? Izzy said you needed help with something.”

“Oh thank god,” Clary murmured under her breath while Magnus turned to face the owner of the familiar voice.

“Well, well, Alexander, we meet again. It must be fate!” Magnus noted how Alec was still dressed in dark colors, though instead of a short sleeved shirt he was wearing a dark grey Henley with some buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up (which deliciously accentuated his arms).

Alec’s eyes were a bit wide in surprise, obviously not having expected to see Magnus again, or perhaps not so soon. “Magnus.”

Magnus couldn't help brightening as Alec said his name. “You remembered! I dare say I’m flattered.”

“You…” A pink tint blossomed over Alec’s cheeks as he spoke quietly, averting his gaze bashfully. “...You’re hard to forget.”

Oh no, Magnus was so _screwed._ (Not literally, of course--at least, not yet, but he was hopeful about his future.)

“And we did only just meet this morning.” Alec added, a smirk playing along his lips as Magnus chuckled.

“Has it really only been a few hours since you've completely charmed me, Alexander? Hard to believe, considering how often you have been running through my mind,” Magnus said with a wink, to which Alec’s cheeks flushed darker.

Clearing his throat, Alec redirected his gaze to the redheaded girl behind the counter, scowling at the somewhat devious smile she had on her face. Beside her, Simon was hiding a grin behind his hand as he conspiratorially whispered to Clary, “Holy shit, Izzy wasn't kidding. I think that was a smile I saw on Alec’s face, am I dreaming?”

“You’re definitely not _working_ , and I can technically fire you both for that.”

Simon had the decency to look somewhat abashed, though he was quick to counter, “We’ve served everyone who’s come up so far and have no waiting customers at the moment! Besides, you love us, you wouldn’t do that.”

“Try me.” Alec arched a brow, amusement in his eyes as he sarcastically added, “And since when have I loved either of you? Sorry, but neither of you are my type.”

Clary snorted, “Oh no, whatever shall I do with my nonexistent feelings for you?”

“Say it isn’t so!” Simon held a hand over his heart dramatically. “You wound me! Did the nights we spent together mean nothing to you?!”

“You mean the nights spent marathoning movies? Or that night where you got drunk and started professing your feelings for R--”

“ _Wow_ , alright, stop right there!” Simon’s arms flailed in his panic, interrupting Alec’s deadpanned words, both ignoring the way Clary and Magnus were holding back laughter. “Why do you both despise me?”

“I was only going to say you were professing your feelings for the Russian assassin, Bucky, after we watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier that night. Did you think I was going to say someone else’s name?”

“I hate you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Alec quipped, though amusement still lingered around his eyes. Seeming to remember that Magnus was still standing near, Alec’s gaze fell back to the man, lips parted as though he wanted to speak but the words seemed to have been caught in his throat. “D-did you… Ah, did I interrupt anything?”

Magnus grinned, shoulders swaying a bit. “Not at all! I was just about to leave, actually. And as much as I’d love to steal you away, it appears you have something to take care of?”

“What?” Alec honestly looked puzzled, before his eyes flickered over to where Clary was currently biting back a smirk, understanding dawning in his expression as he glared at the redhead, before clearing his throat as he turned to Magnus again. He rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand. “Right. Right, I should, um, do that thing.”

“Of course, darling. Clary, if you’d be so kind as to tell Alexander what help you needed?”

Clary’s eyes danced with laughter, but she calmly said, “We’re running out of some of the baked goods, especially your signature cupcakes. Izzy thought you should stop by earlier today to restock since we’ve run low so quickly. It’s weird, we usually still have enough at this time of day!”

“It’s almost like our baker was distracted and didn’t make the usual amount…” Simon added, with an innocent shrug to his shoulders which was by no means innocent.

Alec shot a glare at the both of them, but before he could say anything, Magnus interjected, “My, Alexander, getting distracted on the job? Perhaps someone should… _supervise_ you. I wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on you.”

Clary ignored Alec and his bewildered flushed face as she directed a sunny smile towards Magnus. “Well, if you’d like to, Alec _is_ here every day at four to bake.”

“I’m sorry, you can’t possibly have meant four in the _morning_?” If Magnus had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. Preferably on Clary’s bespectacled friend, because it would be hilarious.

“Afraid so! Baking takes a while, you know.” Clary said with a sympathetic smile.

Magnus let out a dramatic sigh, murmuring low enough so that only Clary caught his words, “The things I’ll do for pretty boys…”

“If it helps, I think he’s worth it! Don’t let his prickly exterior fool you; he’s basically a teddy bear. A very protective and quiet one who takes a while to warm up to people sometimes.”

Simon glanced over at Alec, mirroring his expression of confusion. “...Who’s the teddy bear?”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Alec let out a small groan, before his focus fell on a customer approaching the counter. He cocked his head to grab Simon’s attention, who noted the customer and nudged Clary to let her know. She nodded apologetically at Magnus before greeting the customer, both her and Simon focused on the customer, leaving Alec and Magnus to themselves as they shifted away from the register.

“So, Alec, is it alright with you if I pop in for a visit in the early hours of the morning?”

“W-what?” Alec looked caught off guard, obviously not having expected the question. “I… I mean, I don’t really mind, but are you sure? I’m here pretty early and I’ll only be baking.”

“Of course I’m sure. Being able to start my day with seeing you would be an absolute delight, I assure you. Plus, I’ll get to see you in action!”

Alec wondered if his face would just spontaneously combust from how often he had found his cheeks burning today (and usually due to the rather glittery man before him, no less). “U-uh, alright, sure.”

“Excellent!” Magnus exclaimed, before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for your number? I just thought it might be easier if I were able to contact you to let you know I’m here.”

_Wow_ , _okay Alec, play it cool_ ! Alec thought as he nodded shyly, deciding against stumbling through spoken words as he took Magnus’s offered phone and punched his number in. _Don’t freak out because a pretty man has asked you for your number, don’t fucking dare!_

Magnus was still smiling as he took his phone back, shooting a quick text to Alec before pocketing his phone and taking a step away. “There, now you have my number as well. Now, as much as I loathe to separate, I do suppose you have work to do. Until tomorrow, Alexander.”

“Right.... Tomorrow.” Alec murmured, a little breathlessly as he found himself momentarily distracted by the way Magnus was beaming at him, the beams of sunlight streaming in from the windows catching his brown eyes in such a way that they appeared golden-- _focus_ , _Alec_. With a little shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Alec nodded to Magnus before disappearing into the back to start baking, purposefully not acknowledging the significant looks both Clary and Simon sent his way as he walked past.

Magnus was still smiling, making his way back to Clary as he noted there were no currently waiting customers. She was grinning, and Magnus playfully glared at her. “You could have told me to wait, you know. No need for the little games, Biscuit.”

As if Magnus would miss the opportunity to see Alexander again, how _preposterous_! But Clary only laughed, not the least bit surprised in having been found out about having tried to stall Magnus for the sole purpose of him and Alec meeting once more. Simon, to his credit, looked at least a little sheepish for the craziness. Clary was still giggling as she quietly said, “Well, Simon technically started it.”

“Because Izzy texted me first telling me to! Said to keep Magnus here under any circumstances and that if I were to fail she’d have _words_ with me. And frankly, I don’t want to know what that means.” Simon admitted with an exaggerated shudder, absentmindedly beginning to wipe down the coffee machinery.

“True, and she did text me next to tell me the plan.” Clary added cheerily, “Besides, you think I’d miss the chance to see the way you _totally_ lit up when you noticed Alec? You are _so_ into him; his siblings have nothing to worry about!”

“Protective, are they? As I met her this morning, tell the lovely Isabelle that while I find Alec to be quite gorgeous, I have no intentions of hurting him or pressuring him in any way.”

“I’ll let her know!” Clary glanced conspiratorially at Simon. “So, what’s the count for the people with similar features Magnus has found attractive?”

“It’s four if you include Alec,” Simon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Clary clapped in delight. “Wait until I tell mom!”

“Clarissa, have you mentioned _your_ little crush to Jocelyn? Perhaps I should stop by for a visit and ask her--”

“ _Okay_ , I get it, totally nice seeing you again Magnus, please leave and text me later, _bye_.”

As Magnus exited the cafe with a smirk on his face and a wave to the duo behind the counter, he whipped out his phone as it beeped a notification of a text message. He grinned as he noticed the message, pausing in his steps and unlocking his phone, quick to edit the number under the name “Alec” with a 100 emoji.

_Magnus: I can feel something “brewing” between us._

_Alec: how do you even come up with these?_

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s response to his previous message, quick to type out his next message.

_Magnus: It’s a skill, darling!_

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, I have no intention of writing any other chapters or anything, but I do think where this ends is a decent ending? 
> 
> Obviously this AU is a happy one, so everyone is happy always, yay! Magnus does end up going to hang out with Alec while he bakes, they get closer, and voila, a happy ever after!


End file.
